Steven Universe: Diamond
by Powderski
Summary: Steven has found another young gem to live with them, but where did he come from, and how did he get so well trained? Feedback and suggestions are greatly appreciated.
1. Into battle

"Pearl!" Steven called, "Amethyst, Garnet!?"  
"In here" came Pearl's response. Steven walked into the living room and saw Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst on the couch. "You're just in time Steven, we are about to leave to go defeat some gem wolfs that have infested an old spire. Garnet thought it would be good for you to come along." Garnet nodded approvingly. They walked over to the transporter and teleported out to the spire.

"_Oh great, their everywhere._" Diamond thought to himself, "Ahh!" he screamed as the bright light of the transporter appeared just down the hill. He ducked down behind a rock seeing as four people appeared.

The Gems arrived to the sight of hundreds of gem wolfs. "Steven, stay back." Pearl said.  
"These wolfs would eat you alive without thinking about it." Amethyst said, pulling out her whip.  
"Amethyst!" Pearl yelled.  
"What?" Came Amethyst's reply.  
"There is no time for arguing." Garnet cut in. The three older gems started to attack the gem wolfs with little effort.  
"AH HELP" Steven cried as a wolf pounced onto him. Then the wolf howled with pain then exploded as a clear arrow punctured it's side. Steven looked up the hill and saw someone run away. "Wait, come back!" Steven called.  
"Steven!" Pearl cried, "are you ok?" She ran up and hugged him.  
"I'm fine, but who was that?" Steven asked, pulling the arrow out of the ground from where the wolf had been.  
"Who was who?" Garnet asked. After getting only a confused look from Steven as if he didn't know what to say she took the arrow from him and they went home. "Pearl, Amethyst, we need to talk." Garnet said opening the door to her room. The other two followed her leaving Steven to his own thoughts. "This arrow, it could only have come from a gem." Garnet said to her two friends once inside.  
"Isn't that a good thing?" Amethyst asked.  
"If they were looking for company they wouldn't have run, I am just glad they didn't kill Steven." Garnet said, "I think that we need to find who's arrow this is, and maybe Steven should stay here until then."  
"Yeah, you're right." Amethyst said.  
"Other than Steven it has been so long since we last had another Gem live here." Pearl said, "It is almost sad. Ever since Rose..." They left it at that and walked out into the house. "Steven." Pearl said as they exited.  
"I am going to the arcade if there is nothing else to do." Steven said  
"Go ahead." Said Garnet. "_Enjoy it Steven, because until we find who's arrow this is, it is your last time out of here._" She thought.  
"What do you think that is made out of, it looks like glass." Amethyst said.  
"It's not glass." Garnet said and hit it against the wall, "maybe diamond..." She looked at the arrow, unharmed by the hit.

**I am working on it, reviews, suggestions, and ideas help. Also I will answer any questions you drop in the reviews.**


	2. Diamond

"Well that could have gone better." Diamond muttered to himself, "but who were those others, I guess I don't care seeing as the spire was fixed." "_I guess I will go into town."_ He thought to himself. He changed into his street clothes, blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He walked into the Big Donut and grabbed a soda, paid, then went to the Funland Arcade. "_I may be a gem and a fighter, but I am still fourteen, or at least look it." _he thought to himself as he put a quarter into the ski ball machine.  
"Hey, don't I know you?" Came a voice from across the room.  
"_Is this guy stalking me?" _Diamond thought to himself as he looked over his shoulder and seeing Steven. He slowly walked away hoping to see that he was talking to someone else, but Steven started walking toward him, then running to catch up.  
"Wait." Steven said as he caught up.  
"Oh, hi." Diamond said, "Do I know you?"  
"You saved my life, who are you, are you a gem?"  
"I did what I needed to do to help you, don't mention it." Diamond said then seeing that he was outside he jumped away. "_Not again, not after what happened to Ruby, Topaz, and Mica. I won't get close again._" He thought as he landed near the boardwalk. He decided he would try to find out who these people were, he had heard the boy get called Steven, as for the other three he had no idea who they were, but he knew they were fellow gems. How long had it been since he had had been with other gems, or even a friend, he was centuries old and still young, looked like a fourteen year old, five foot eleven and 175 pounds, well built and smart.

**The next day**

Perched on top of their roof Diamond listened to the four gems below him on the patio.  
"Who ever owns this arrow is quiet strong." Said the tallest one.  
"Garnet, do you have any idea on WHO though?" Asked the shorter purple one.  
"_So the tall one is called Garnet? No doubt a_ gem." Diamond thought to himself.  
"Amethyst, if she knew she would tell us." Said the thin one annoyed.  
"_So the purple one is Amethyst. Hmm so who is this?_" Diamond thought.  
"I was just asking Pearl, chill out." Amethyst said.  
"_That was easier than I thought it would be..."_ Diamond thought.  
"Wait," Garnet said, "we are being watched." The four looked around and saw no one. Garnet jumped high into the air and saw a young man on their roof. She came down at him, fast. The boy moved at the last second escaping the hit by inches and sending them both through the roof.. Before he could move again Garnet was at his throat. "Who are you, and what do you want?" She said as the other three ran inside.  
"Garnet NO!" Steven said, "He is the one who helped me!"  
"How do you know?"  
"I saw him at the arcade, I tried to talk to him but he said "don't mention it" and jumped away."  
"So why is he here?" Garnet said letting go of the young man.  
"I.." was all that Diamond could get out before coughing. "I was... looking for other gems, I have lived alone for over a hundred years." he said once his coughing fit had passed.  
"How do you survive alone for so long?" Pearl said suddenly feeling as motherly as she was to Steven, "Don't you have friends to live with?"  
"I did."  
"Now?"  
"I don't want to think about what happened." Diamond said trying not to break down into tears. He looked at the floor as he remembered...

_"TOPAZ NO! I CAN'T LOSE YOU TO! YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME!"_

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Pearl asked breaking his train of thought.  
"I guess." Diamond said, still saddened by the thought of his friends. "_But how can I? I can't get attached again. It has just been so long since I had somewhere to actually live and friends. Maybe I'll see what happens just over tonight." _He thought to himself.  
"So what's you're name?" Amethyst asked leaning against the wall.  
"Diamond... well it is now, my friends used to call me William."  
"So it is safe to assume this is yours?" Garnet asked holding the arrow out to him.  
"Yeah." Diamond said, scratching the back of his neck.  
"Where is Steven?" Garnet asked.  
"After you jumped off he went to see Greg." Pearl said. They set up the couch for William to sleep then the 3 older gems went to Pearl's room. "How can someone so young already be so strong with his gem powers?"  
"I would like to find out who taught him." Garnet said. She thought hard but could think of no other explanation than that someone taught him and his friends. "We need to find out who his friends were and if they were gems."  
"I can get it out of him, I am great with people." Amethyst said  
"Don't push to hard, it looks like he's been through a lot." Pearl replied softly.  
"I won't." Amethyst said.  
"Pearl is right, give him time, see if he even stays here for more than one night." Garnet said sternly.  
"Ok, ok Garnet, you're the boss." Amethyst replied.


	3. Breaking and Entering

**The gems have left to go a mission leaving Steven and Diamond to sleep.**

Seeing the gems leave Diamond stood up and walked to the door he had seen them come in and out of. He looked at his wrists, each containing a large diamond. He put them up to two of the spots and the door opened revealing a blue and green room, grass and a hill. "Wow..." he whispered. He slowly walked in and the door closed behind him. "Well... guess I am stuck in here now." He said looking at the wall. He walked in farther until he was on top of the hill. There he stomped his foot down and a line of swords came up from in the hill. He stomped again sending them back into the ground. Then he stomped with his other foot and a few pairs of armor came up just down the hill, and just past that he saw a bed. He stomped making them go back into the ground then he sat and looked at the beauty of the room around him. It reminded him of being in the woods. He waved his hand and the door opened again, just in time to see the gems return.  
"What are you... how did you..." Garnet stuttered more in shock than anger.  
"I don't know, I put my gems near the door and it opened. I... it has only been a few minutes." Diamond stammered. Falling down from locking his knees and causing him to roll down the hill. He regained his ability to stand and walked out of the room, the door closing behind him.  
"Garnet, did you know about that room? I have never seen it." Pearl asked, concerned.  
"Yes, but I wish I could forget it." She replied. "Long ago there was a third gem that lived with Rose and I, their name was Emerald. He loved the outdoors, especially the woods and the meadow grass areas surrounding them. Anyway, he was a great fighter, but he..." she paused for a moment, as if she might cry herself then continued. "We were on the beach when a gem shark tried to attack nearby swimmers, he was hurt so badly he couldn't even retreat to his gem to heal. He died saving humans, his gem is kept safe. That was his room, but how could you have got into any of these rooms, you are not from this area."  
"I don't know, I just put my gems to the door and it opened." Diamond said looking at the diamonds in his wrist.  
"It is ok, I am just curious of why it opened to you." Garnet replied thinking of why the door had opened to him.

**I know this chapter was short but I plan on this being the shortest chapter in the story.**


	4. Dual Weapons

**Sorry I haven't posted much for a while, I am going on vacation in a few days and will try to write a bit while I am there and post as I can. Enjoy the small updates till then.**

**It is time to test Diamond in battle so the gems take Diamond with them on their next mission.**

"More wolves, great." Diamond said.  
"You attacked once, do it again." Garnet said looking at him.  
"What type do you want to see, sword or bow?" He asked.  
"_He has multiple weapons, at this age?!_" Garnet thought to himself. "Swords.  
"Alright. Diamond said, drawing to swords, one from each of his wrists.


End file.
